Jontron
Summary Jontron (His Real Name is Jon Aryan Jafari) is a YouTuber and internet celebrity who's colloquially known for reviewing bad to terrible video games and movies (sometimes good) on his channel, JonTronShow. He started making videos for screwattack.com in 2010, where he met with Austin (PeanutButterGamer), and they started Normal Boots together, where a group of people could show off their own content in one place. In 2012 he started a gaming channel called Game Grumps with animator and voice-actor, Egoraptor, where he used to play games whilst telling stories and generally commenting on the gameplay, serving as "Not-So-Grump". Around a year later, he left the show because he was moving to New York and wanted to focus more on his own channel. He has had several pets over the course of his lifetime. He formerly owned a bird prior to the show that had passed away, with his green-cheek conure and series mascot, Jacques serving to fill the void. Later on, Jon had also acquired a female green-cheek, named Cinnamon, a briefly-owned sun conure named Spaghetti, and possibly also owns a Siberian cat of some sort, briefly seen in his Flex Tape video, the cat's name is unknown. Power and Stats Key: Base | Post-Bootleg Ascension Tier: 6-B | Unknown, likely 3-A Name: Jon Aryan Jafari, Jontron, Jantran Age: 28 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: JonTronShow Classification: Human, Youtuber, Game Grumps Member, Reviewer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Disguise Mastery (Can changed his suits in some videos.), Martial Artist, 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping and Cartoon Physics, Heat Manipulation (With a piece of ham, he can melt people.), Immortality (Type 1; from playing the Hercules games, 3 or 4), Explosion Manipulation (Caused an Explosion by landing on the floor. Made Jacques explode by singing.), Energy Projection (With blaster.), Invulnerability (With Flex Tape Armor.), Sound Manipulation (Can make drum sounds appear out of nowhere.), Fire Manipulation and Breath (Breathes fire whenever he thinks of Florida.), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Regenerated from being obliterated in the Millennium Falcon’s explosion.) or Resurrection, Shapeshifting (By hit to his chest, He can transform into a butterfly.), Immersion (Can go inside games and back out.) | Same as before, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Large Size (Type 8), Fusionism Attack Potency: Country Level (Scales to Jacques, who’s lasers can destroy California.) | Unknown, likely Universe Level (Became “one with the cosmos”.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Casually walked from Austin, Texas to Los Angeles in 25 seconds.) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | Unknown, likely Universal Durability: Country Level | Unknown, likely Universe Level Stamina: Varies (Played 50 terrible plug n play games in a row yet struggled to eat a few slices of pizza.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Intelligence: Varies (He can be stupid at points, but he's a fairly good reviewer.) Weaknesses: Is sometimes out of his mind. Often quits games he can't beat. Gives up easily. Afraid of goblins. Little combat experience. Can be cowardly, was completely traumatised while The Great Bootleg was regurgitating a game disc. Others Standard Equipment: Jacques, Ham, Random Clothes, Lightsaber, Short Lightsaber, Blaster, and Flex Tape Armor. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Double Bird Flip': Able to takes his two birds who simultaneously shoot lasers out of their eyes. Seen here. *'Ham': Able to takes a slice of ham out of a holster and points it at an enemy which causes them to melt. Seen here. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Good Characters Category:Youtubers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Coropreal Users